Betrayal Faith of Destiny
by XY Company
Summary: Kenapa ini terjadi? Kita semua hanya ingin kebahagiaan yang sama, tapi mengapa harus saling membunuh? Kenapa orang-orang harus mati? Kenapa? Takdirku sudah ditentukan? Untuk dilahirkan, untuk hidup, untuk berpisah, apakah sejak awal itu sudah ditentukan? Kekuatan besar itulah yang memandu umat manusia, jadi itu takdir? Aku mengutuk takdirku sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, welcome to our company.

This our first story, ok then without too much word I say

Jeng jeng jeng

**Betrayal Faith of Destiny**

**Pair : Neji Sasuke**

**Rated : T+ **(nyari aman dulu, next chapt gak janji XD *plak)

Inspired from song, lagu yang bukan cuma enak buat di denger tapi sangat bermakna, sense yang kanpeki banget.

Ok kochi de Staff 1

Saa~~~ Selamat menikmati

* * *

_Takdir? Apa itu takdir? Terlalu banyak orang yang beralibi pada takdir, yang tak pernah kumengerti, sebenarnya apa itu takdir?_

"Heh bocah! Orangtua mu sudah mati, tak ada keluargamu yang tersisa haha" seorang bapak tua berkata kasar dihadapan seorang bocah laki-laki sembari menendang 2 jasad bersimbah darah. Bocah itu hanya terus saja menangis sejadi-sejadinya sembari memeluk jasad kedua orang tuanya.

"terima saja takdirmu ini bocah, takdirmu yang kejam!" untuk terakhir kalinya bapak tua itu berbalik saat akan meninggalkan tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan paling buruk bagi si bocah. Dan kini hanya tertinggal tangisan pilu yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan di dunia ini? Berusaha untuk apa? Hidup untuk apa? Untuk takdirku? Takdir yang bagaimana? Takdirku yang kejam?_

Diabaikan sendiri dengan penyangkalan diri yang tiada akhir, tak ada yang begitu peduli pada bocah itu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya saat itu, kepedulian padanya hanya kedok dan topeng kepalsuan suatu empati yang mereka tunjukkan alih-alih karena kakeknya. Semuanya palsu, memuakkan.

"sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disana nak?" terlihat seorang kakek berperawakan masih tegap memperhatikan seorang bocah yang hanya termenung di beranda rumahnya meskipun langit sedang menangis deras. Bocah bernama sasuke itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun akan panggilan dari kakek itu masih saja sibuk dengan lamunannya, hingga si kakek menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan bahunya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan nak, disini hujan deras kau bisa sakit, ayo kita masuk" ucap sang kakek sembari mengusap pelan sasuke.

Masih belum ada respon dari sasuke kecil, masih saja termenung dengan tatapan kosong. Sang kakek memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sasuke menatap rintikan tangisan langit yang terus saja turun. Hening tak ada pembicaraan dari sang kakek ataupun sasuke, hanya ada suara air hujan yang mencapai tanah dan permukaan benda lainnya. Hanya kesunyian sampai sasuke menoleh pada sang kakek dan

"Ojii-san apa itu takdir? Apa takdir yang membuat tou-san dan kaa-san meninggal?"

Sang kakek hanya menatap wajah sasuke sembari tersenyum lemah, dia usap pucuk kepala sasuke, respon yang cukup aneh mengingat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak berumur 10 tahun. Masih dengan mengusap pucuk kepala sasuke

"Sasuke kau harus paham sesuatu, dunia ini diciptakan dengan maksud dan tujuan. Makhluk yang berada di dunia ini juga ada dengan maksud dan tujuan, begitu juga kita manusia" jeda sejenak

Usapan dipucuk kepala sasuke menghilang, senyuman serta tatapan ramah sang kakek pun berubah menjadi tatapan penuh keseriusan saat sang kakek menatap lurus pada halaman rumahnya.

"Satu hal yang pasti, dunia ini tidak abadi sasuke. Semua ini pasti akan ada akhirnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini tou-san dan kaa-san mu sudah mengakhirinya lebih dulu dibandingkan kita. Dibandingkan kakek dan kau sasuke" jeda lagi sang kakek menarik nafas panjang, menjelaskan hal seperti ini pada anak seumuran sasuke memang harus perlahan.

Di sisi lain sasuke terlihat antusias mendengar jawaban kakeknya, terlihat sesekali dia menatap langsung pada wajah sang kakek yang sedang berbicara. Sang kakek menoleh pada sasuke lagi menatapnya langsung

"Dan semua ini telah ada alurnya sasuke, alurnya sudah ditentukan. Alur dunia ini, juga kita manusia. Bagaimana kita hidup, seperti apa wajah kita, siapa orang tua kita, siapa pasangan kita, dan kapan saat kau berakhir semuanya telah ditentukan. Bahkan mungkin jawaban kakek saat ini pun sudah ditentukan."

Senyuman lagi yang tersungging untuk sasuke kecil yang masih penasaran akan maksud jawaban kakeknya. Sasuke tatap wajah kakeknya, tatapan polos seorang anak yang kebingungan

"Juga akhir dari tou-san dan kaa-san mu juga sudah ditentukan. Alur dari semua ini lah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan sasuke. Mengenai apa itu sebenarnya takdir." Jeda sejenak, sasuke menampakkan wajah tak percayanya

" Mungkin yang membunuh tou-san dan kaa-sanmu bukan takdir ini, tapi takdir sudah memperkirakan ini." Lanjut sang kakek

Lantas setelah ini hening, berbeda dengan keheningan sebelumnya dimana sasuke memikirkan semua ini sendiri, kebingungan. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan kakeknya, jadi semua kesulitan yang dia alami selama ini sudah ditentukan? Kemalangannya selama ini, telah diatur.

Lama hingga sang kakek berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu beranda rumahnya.

"Sasuke ayo kita masuk, kakek tak mau kau jadi sakit. Ayo!" kata sang kakek sembari menarik sasuke berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_Takdir dan takdir, kenapa harus kita berjuang saat akhir sudah dipastikan? Kenapa harus kita bersusah payah saat kepastian ini telah diatur?_

Tahun berlalu dan kini sasuke bukan lagi sasuke yang dulu yang hanya bisa termenung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena melihat orang tuanya mati terbunuh tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu. Kata bunuh mungkin sudah layak baginya sekarang.

8 tahun sudah berlalu, semenjak perbincangan dengan kakeknya saat itu semuanya telah terpatri dalam benaknya. Hal yang otomatis saat sasuke tahu jawaban kakeknya, yaitu merutuki takdirnya sendiri.

Sasuke tumbuh dengan mengutuk takdirnya sendiri, namun setidaknya selama 5 tahun terakhir masih dengan pengertian kakek yang menjaganya. Tidak hingga hari dimana takdir mengambil hal yang berharga bagi sasuke, lagi. Kakeknya meninggal tepat saat sasuke mulai bisa menerima takdirnya.

Seluruhnya telah jelas bagi sasuke, semuanya tak ada pengecualian. Keputusan telah membimbingnya pada takdir yang seharusnya untuk sasuke.

International School of Tokyo, sasuke pada pagi hingga sore hari berada disini. Dengan segala hiruk pikuk kehidupan yang dia buat se normal mungkin disini.

Sasuke dengan semua kesempurnaannya, ketampanan, intelegensi, prestasi, kepopuleran di tambah nama marga keluarganya membuat sasuke tanpa celah, begitu pandangan semua orang mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sasuke sangat amat menyedihkan begitu yang selalu dia anggap.

Sasuke bersosialisasi dengan sangat mudah, kata ramah tersemat untuknya. Para gadis bahkan terpana hanya karena sasuke lewat dihadapannya. Para lelaki memandangnya dengan tatapan iri.

Pukul 09.00 sasuke mengikuti kelasnya seperti biasa, dia membuatnya menjadi senormal mungkin, inilah jalan yang dia pilih dan tak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat menyelamatkannya, tidak siapapun.

"Sasuke! Bacakan paragraf yang kau buat!" suara sensei membuyarkan semua renungannya, dengan terpaksa sasuke berdiri.

"baik sensei!" responnya cepat seperti biasanya, sasuke memegang catatannya hendak membaca sesuatu namun tak ada torehan sedikitpun disana. Semua yang dipikirkannya barusan tiba-tiba muncul kembali di kepalanya

**Life can always lead your heart astray, but that is not sin, to change the life you though you must try to begin. This is the path that we choose and there is no who can save you now, so trust in one voice, there is nothing to lose but there is nothing to gain when you standing and waiting for fate light the way this is our destiny, have faith with me, the endlessly long night will find come to end**

"hanya itu yang baru saya buat sensei!" akhirnya, saat diksi yang selama ini dikatakan kakeknya perlahan berakhir dibenaknya.

Dan riuh tepuk tangan menggema dari seluruh siswa di kelas itu, entah apa yang membuat semua orang disini terbawa akan suasana pada diksi yang dibacakan sasuke.

"Itu sangat bagus sasuke. Takdir bukan untuk diratapi melainkan untuk di jalani, dijalani dengan sepenuh hati agar tujuan yang kau inginkan tercapai." Tegas sensei yang berada di kelas itu.

'Deg' sasuke merasakan perasaan ini lagi, perasaan menyakitkan ini saat sensei itu mengatakan hal mengenai takdir. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kemeja pada dada kirinya, matanya terpejam melihat sekelebat kejadian yang telah terjadi selama hidupnya.

"sensei! Sasuke terlihat kesakitan!" tiba-tiba seru seorang siswa di samping sasuke pada senseinya.

Sensei berperawakan tegap bernama Asuma dengan segera menghampiri sasuke, dengan wajah cemas dia

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat?" dengan tergesa bertanya akan keadaan sasuke

"Tidak sensei, aku hanya .. hanya sedikit sakit disini" jawab sasuke sembari kembali meremas kemeja pada dada kirinya

Dengan cepat sensei tersebut memapah sasuke keluar kelas, hendak membawanya ke ruang kesehatan agar sasuke dapat beristirahat dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalian semua lanjutkan paragraf yang tadi, aku akan keluar sebentar membawa sasuke ke ruang kesehatan" tukas cepat sang sensei

"baik sensei!" dan riuh teriakan kegembiraan siswa terdengar sesaat setelah sensei dan sasuke menjauh dari ruangan kelas.

_Apakah sejak awal itu sudah di tentukan? Kekuatan besar itulah yang memandu umat manusia, jadi itu takdir? Aku mengutuknya, aku akan mengutuk takdirku sendiri._

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan dibaringkannya sasuke, keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya, terlihat sasuke sudah pingsan saat diperjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan. Asuma sebut saja nama sensei itu, segera memanggil dokter yang bertugas.

Namun belum sempat meninggalkan ruangan asuma terpana karena sasuke yang membuka matanya lantas duduk dan menatap senseinya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi sensei? Mengenai takdir kah? Camkan satu hal ini sensei! Takdir tak akan pernah berubah meski kau berusaha, karena takdir seseorang telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir" sergahnya tegas secara cepat pada senseinya yang hanya berdiri mematung melihat tingkah siswa terbaiknya.

Sasuke berdiri lantas menghampiri asuma, sampai sebatas 15 cm wajah mereka berhadapan, sasuke menyeringai seram dan tiba-tiba dia tergeletak tak sadar setelahnya.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan sasuke pikir asuma, tak langsung memindahkan sasuke yang tergeletak, asuma hanya menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sadar dengan keadaan sasuke asuma segera memindahkannya ke pembaringan.

Kembali asuma dikejutkan lagi dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sasuke meski kesadarannya telah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku mengutuknya, aku mengutuk takdirku sensei" asuma terpaku kedua kalinya.

Terdiam menatap siswa terbaiknya selama ini, sasuke tak pernah menunjukan masalah apapun sebelumnya, tidak pernah bahkan dengan iri dengki teman-teman padanya. Menatap bingung wajah sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu sasuke?" lirih asuma ditengah kebingungannya

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter yang bertugas datang, dan segera menangani keadaan sasuke.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**hohoho XD ****saya potong ceritanya disitu karena saya pikir kalo kejauhan nanti gak sesuai harapan. Untuk yang kebingungan dengan yang saya tulis mohon di maklum ya haha XD  
**

**Anyway XY company punya 2 staff. Staff 1 ang Staff 2, untuk chapter 1 ini yang set semuanya saya Staff 1 haha *plak**

**Staff 2 lagi ribet sama urusan RL nya dulu *saya juga lagi ribet sebenernya*malah curhat XD*di tendang reader**

**Mohon bantuannya ya semua, buat yang mau flame sok aja, saya terima asal jangan kebanyakan *apa maksud*guling2**

**Bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa saran, masukan, atau mungkin ide kreatif *plak* silakan review XD**

**Kami akan sangat senang. ^w^d**

**Silent reader juga kami hargai bagi yang mau baca OuOd**

_**だったら、それだけじゃまた みんあ～～～～～！！！ *pergi pake teleport*  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, welcome to our company.

This our first story, ok then without too much word I say

Jeng jeng jeng

**Betrayal Faith of Destiny**

**Pair : Neji Sasuke**

**Rated : T+ **(nyari aman dulu, next chapt gak janji XD *plak)

Ok karena staff 2 lagi terserang penyakit malas karena tugas nirmananya yang tak kunjung berakhir XD, disini staff 1 lagi yang hadir

Saa~~~ Selamat menikmati

* * *

_Neji terbangun dari tidurnya, suara dering telepon yang tepat di samping telinganya begitu memekakkan sampai Neji terlonjak. Dengan menyumpahserapah diangkatnya panggilan itu,"Sial! Ada apa hah?"_

"_Kau di mana?"_

"_Aku di kamar sedang tidur nyenyak sebelum kau meneleponku, Hinata!" _

"_Sorry. Umm..Neji, hari ini pulanglah! Aku membuat tart ukuran jumbo dan…jangan lupa bawa hadiah ya!"_

_-pip- _

_Hari ini hari apa? Neji mengecek kalendar di handphonenya, terpampang deretan tanggal dengan satu angka yang mencolok , tanggal 11 Januari. Buru-buru ia tekan tanggal tersebut hingga memunculkan sebuah keterangan kejadian._

"_Oh." komentarnya datar seolah tidak ada hal yang penting tentang keterangan tanggal tersebut._

Sebagai siswa SMA yang biasa-biasa saja Neji menjalani kesehariannya dengan cukup biasa pula. Yang membuatnya sedikit bersinar adalah Neji bersekolah di International School of Tokyo, selebihnya Neji hanya laki-laki dalam masa pubertas yang senang majalah dewasa, menyukai sepak bola dan sering mengikuti remedial setelah ulangan mafiki. Neji sendiri tidak terlalu paham kenapa ayahnya mendaftarkan dia ke sekolah yang isinya hampir semua maniak belajar. Ia cukup terselamatakan oleh kata hampir tersebut. Well, karena ia berhasil menghimpun teman-teman yang 'sejenis' dengannya.

Neji menguap lebar-lebar sesaat setelah Asuma sensei membawa teman sekelasnya-Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan. Aneh juga anak yang selalu kelihatan segar bugar itu tiba-tiba seperti kena serangan jantung. Yah, siapa yang tahu dibalik semua sikapnya yang menyilaukan itu ia menyimpan luka? Neji iseng-iseng menduga.

Hari itu begitu terik, terlalu terik bagi otaknya untuk bekerja, bahkan untuk sekedar menanggapi celotehan ricuh teman sebangkunya saja terasa malas. Kepalanya berat, hawa-hawa mengantuk hasil begadang menonton bola semalam membuatnya pulas dalam hitungan menit, mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk di handphonenya.

"Neji! Oey Neji!" Lee-teman sebangku Neji membangunkannya sambil menodongkan handphone ke depan hidung. "Handphonemu bergetar terus dari tadi, sepertinya telepon penting."

Sekilas ia lihat nama pemanggil tersebut, 'Asuma sensei'. Neji mengangkat panggilan itu sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Moshi-moshi."

"Neji, tolong bawakan buku-bukuku lalu simpan di kelas 2-2. Ah iya hampir lupa, setelah itu kau ke ruang kesehatan ya? Tolong cek keadaan Sasuke, dokter jaga hari ini tidak masuk, dan dokter yang tadi merawat Sasuke juga sudah pulang. Kalau dia mau pulang tolong kau yang urus, oke?"

"Hee? Itu kan tugas seksi kesehatan, sensei!"

"Seksi kesehatan di kelasmu semuanya anak perempuan! Aku khawatir mereka akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula mereka tidak akan kuat menggendong Sasuke kalau pingsan. Ayolah, aku mengandalkanmu ketua kelas!"

-pip-

"Aah, merepotkan!"

Dengan malas akhirnya Neji menuruti perintah Asuma.

"Permisi." Neji memasuki ruang kesehatan. Cat putih dan bau alkohol begitu serupa dengan keadaan rumah sakit-membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat keluar kalau bukan disuruh melihat keadaan temannya. Terakhir kali ia masuk ruang kesehatan adalah sewaktu SMP, saat cedera di pertandingan sepak bola. Neji terkekeh melihat betapa jauh keadaannya, di SMP nya dulu ruang kesehatan tidak lebih dari ruang sempit lembab yang disulap dengan dana seadanya menjadi tempat mengobati orang sakit. Heran juga, ruangan sepeti itu bukannya malah membuat orang jadi tambah sakit ya? Berbeda dengan di sini, mungkin sudah sama dengan ruang VIP di rumah sakit tempatnya tinggal dulu, tapi tetap saja, sebagus apapun namanya juga rumah sakit, tempat puluhan bahkan ratusan orang menangis karena rasa sakit-dan menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling Neji hindari setelah taman yang dipenuhi banci.

Di sudut ruangan Neji menemukan Sasuke sedang berbaring, kelihatan lemah sekali, benar-benar tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Yah, dia tidur. Lalu bagaimana? Masa harus kutunggui sampai dia bangun? Merepotkan."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Huh? Eto..maksudku..eee…kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

"Ya."

"Wah, kok bisa? Ah terserahlah, Asuma sensei menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau pulang."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yakin?"

"Hey! Kau pikir aku siapa huh? Aku orang paling sehat se-Tokyo!" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Orang sehat tidak tidur di ruang kesehatan, bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong memangnya kau sakit apa, Uchiha?"

"Kata dokter aku kelelahan."

"Oh, kau bisa lelah juga ya haha…ya sudah kalau kau memilih untuk pulang sendiri aku pergi sekarang. Cepat sembuh, bung!"

"Oke."

Dalam hatinya Neji mengakui kalau Sasuke itu anak baik-setidaknya ia tidak membuat Neji repot mengantar Sasuke pulang.

Pukul 16.00 (kl ga setuju boleh diganti naz ^.~) kegiatan belajar mengajar di International School of Tokyo dihentikan. Neji dengan muka kusutnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang, mandi, dan mengakhiri hari ini.

Sepanjang jalan Neji khusyuk melamun. Sore itu jalur pejalan kaki menuju tempat kostnya agak sepi. Neji dengan lekat memandangi ujung sepatunya, menginjaki daun-daun yang tak ia kenali namanya. Sepanjang trotoar yang penuh guguran daun itu, sebuah perasaan mengusiknya. Aroma kering di sekitar seperti menyedotnya mengingat sensasi-persepsi yang seperti terlupa namun lekat.

Ia ingin tersenyum tapi tak mau. Masih mencoba menghadirkan ingatan apa yang cocok dengan suasana hari itu, di tempat itu, dan saat itu juga. Perasaan nyaman yang mengharukan sampai ingin menangis. Entah kata apalah yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

Ia pegang erat-erat tali ransel yang melekat di pundaknya. Mencoba lebih menikmati langkah-langkahnya yang kian melambat. Bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada guguran daun di ujung trotoar. Untuk kembali merasakannya, suatu hari nanti.

"Aku pulang!" Neji membuka pintu untuk kemudian disambut oleh kegelapan kamar kostnya, aroma jeruk dan peach dari pengharum ruangan memenuhi udara di sekelilingnya. Neji selalu mengutuk keheningan kamarnya, walaupun kalau dipkir lagi memang hanya dia seorang yang tinggal di situ.

"Memangnya aku berharap ada siapa? Sial!"

Selesai mandi dan makan, Neji memutuskan melihat-lihat tayangan televisi yang kontennya tidak berubah sejak kemarin. Iklan-iklan jadi semakin banyak, malahan Neji menemukan hobi baru, alih-alih melihat acaranya Neji jadi lebih sering melihat iklannya. Aneh memang, tapi kebiasaan itu sering dilakukan tanpa sadar. Pukul 20.00 Neji sudah pulas dengan televisi masih dalam keadaan menyala. Tapi tiba-tiba Neji terbangun dari tidurnya, suara dering telepon yang tepat di samping telinganya begitu memekakkan sampai Neji terlonjak. Dengan menyumpahserapah diangkatnya panggilan itu,"Sial! Ada apa hah?"

"Kau di mana?"

"Aku di kamar sedang tidur nyenyak sebelum kau meneleponku, Hinata!"

"Sorry. Umm..Neji, hari ini pulanglah! Aku membuat tart ukuran jumbo dan…jangan lupa bawa hadiah ya!"

-pip-

Hari ini hari apa? Neji mengecek kalendar di handphonenya, terpampang deretan tanggal dengan satu angka yang mencolok , tanggal 11 Januari. Buru-buru ia tekan tanggal tersebut hingga memunculkan sebuah keterangan kejadian.

"Oh." komentarnya datar seolah tidak ada hal yang penting tentang keterangan tanggal tersebut.

Reaksinya malah jauh kebalikan dari komentarnya. Terburu-buru Neji mencari jaket di lemarinya yang acak-acakan, mengacak-acak tasnya demi menemukan dompet, lalu dengan rusuh ia mengenakan sepatunya. Menunggu kereta dengan keadaan yang super panik sampai membuat risih calon penumpang lain.

Di perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga jam itu Neji cuma bisa diam dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah kereta berhenti, Neji langsung berlari terbirit-birit seperti ada yang mengejar. Ya, memang, dia dikejar waktu. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal saat ia berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah, lantas ia membukanya, terus masuk ke halaman depan untuk membuka pintu rumah itu.

Cklek. Pintunya tidak dikunci, membuat Neji masuk begitu saja.

"Aku pulang!"

Seperti biasa, rumah ini sepi bukan main. Terlalu luas untuk ditinggali dua manusia. Neji bergegas masuk, mencari sesosok manusia. Ia geledah ruangan satu persatu, sampai berhenti di dapur. Hinata sudah berdiri di sana, sendiri di keremangan lampu dapur, dan serius memandangi cake di depannya.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Cake ini kau yang buat?" Neji berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja, cuma aku yang bisa buat."

Hening memberi jeda diantara mereka.

"Sekali-sekali kenapa tidak beli di toko saja, sih?"

"Bodoh! Jelas buatanku lebih enak! Kaa-san cuma boleh makan cake yang enak seperti buatanku."

"Ya, kau benar."

Hening kembali.

"Sudah yang ke berapa ya hari ini?" Neji memecah keheningan itu.

"Tahun ini ke-40."

"Ah, muda sekali ya kaa-san."

"Iya."

Hening lagi…

"Hey! Neji! Kau punya hadiah apa untuk kaa-san?"

"Tidak ada."

"Payah!"

"Ehehe…maaf aku tidak punya modal untuk membeli hadiah. Kau sendiri punya hadiah apa?"

"Aku membeli perawatan kecantikan supaya kaa-san tidak kalah cantik olehku."

"Huh? Kaa-san bahkan lebih cantik darimu, bocah!"

"Iya…kaa-san pelit sekali, harusnya ia membagi kecantikannya sedikit denganku." Neji terkesiap mendengar jawaban adiknya itu, biasanya Hinata akan kesal jika dibanding-banding seperti itu.

"Harusnya kaa-san memberiku ramuan awet muda, atau setidaknya mengajariku merawat diri…" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang mengecil, tangannya gemetar memegangi spatula. Terlihat menguatkan diri sambil terus mengolesi krim pada cake. Neji memperhatikan Hinata mengira-ngira sudah berapa lama Hinata mengolesi cakenya, ia menuangkan terlalu banyak krim pada cakenya, gerakan tangan Hinata juga seperti lepas kendali, ia menggores hingga ke permukaan cakenya, kemudian bercampur dengan krim. Alih-alih rapi, cake itu terlihat kacau..

"Hey, Hinata…"

Tanpa menghiraukan Neji, Hinata terus mengolesnya, malah sekarang lebih mirip mengaduk-aduk. Neji semakin heran, tapi ia diam saja, membiarkan Hinata melakukan semaunya. Menatap miris pada pekerjaan adiknya. Ia sendiri merasa tertekan.

Lama kelamaan makin tertekan karena Hinata masih saja menghancurkan cakenya.

"Hey, Hinata sudahlah hentikan, kau menghancurkan cakenya…"

"…harusnya kaa-san mencicipi cake buatanku. Kau tahu berapa lama aku belajar membuat cake ini, Neji?"

Neji diam.

"Sudah lima tahun. Aku membakar tanganku saat belajar membuat ini. Tapi aku tak peduli, kaa-san meyukai cake seperti ini. Harusnya kaa-san mencoba buatanku, harusnya kaa-san memuji cake buatanku, harusnya kaa-san…kaa-san…"

"Hinata…" Neji memeluk adiknya yang sudah mau menangis itu. Mencoba berbagi kekuatan walau keduanya rapuh. Mencoba menghentikan tangisan walau diri sendiri ingin meraung. Mereka saling mendekap, saling menyerap pilu.

"Sudahlah Hinata."

"Setidaknya…kuharap kaa-san ada di sini kali ini saja…"

"Kaa-san selalu di sini, di hati kita. Tuhan punya cara sendiri untuk mengatur hidup kita, Dia mengambil kaa-san karena banyak hal-hal baik yang akan terjadi karena itu," Tangis Hinata perlahan mereda mendengarkan kakaknya bicara.

"Setelah kaa-san meninggal, kau semakin dewasa, tidak lagi cengeng, bahkan kau bisa membuat cake yang enak, setidaknya…masih ada aku dan tou-san yang akan memakan cakemu.."

"Tou-san tidak pulang, lagi." Neji paham, ayahnya memang tidak pernah pulang di hari ulang tahun ibunya, dan itu selalu berhasil memperburuk keadaan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menghabiskan semuanya! Ayolah jangan sedih lagi. Kalaupun tidak habis akan kubagikan pada teman-teman sekelasku!"

"Ya, terserahlah." Hinata mulai tersenyum dan Neji lega melihatnya.

Malam seperti ini adalah malam terberat yang mereka bertiga lalui. Malam di mana sang ibu berulang tahun juga malam di mana dia pergi meninggalkan semuanya, selamanya.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Gimana, udah tuh neji sidenya. created staff 2 yang lagi sibuk banget hehe XD (dan saya paksa *plak)**

**Sori banget nih ane yang curcol lagi disini, lagian staff 2 lagi sibuk banget *saya juga sibuk sih sama kalkulus yang gak kunjung kelar Dx**

**Masalah kemajuan keduanya ditunggu aja ya haha XD udah di type kok tinggal publish XD tapi ane males *dijijek**

**Sankyu juga yang sangat banyak nih dari kami bagi para reader yang udah mau baca XD meski 2 review pake guest tapi daijoubu kami senang *tangan di jidat *goyang oplosan XD *plak**

***peluk yamashita, aicinta, sama senpai **

**We always take all our pride for the reader, yang review juga silent reader XD**

**Bagi yang mau flame atu concrit kita terima kok XD asalkan kasih masukan juga ya *kedip mata*dicolok staff2***

**Dan over here thanks a lot, ^w^  
**

**_だったら、それだけじゃまた みんあ～～～～～！！！ *pergi pake teleport*_**


End file.
